ninjajojos_bizarre_adventurefandomcom-20200222-history
Killer Queen
Killer Queen (キラークイーン 'Kirā Kuīn') is the Stand of Yoshikage Kira featured in Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable. It is split into two sub-stands, Sheer Heart Attack ' (シアーハートアタック ''Shiā Hāto Atakku) and '''Bites the Dust (キラー・クイーン バイツァ・ダスト Kirā Kuīn Baitsa Dasuto). Appearance Killer Queen is a visibly muscular humanoid Stand about as tall as Kira himself, light in color overall. In both the manga and anime, it is portrayed as light pink. In the All Star Battle video game, it is portrayed as white. Sheer Heart Attack is atreaded automatic bomb detaches from Killer Queen's left hand, so any Stand abilities activated upon it are reflected onto Kira's left hand. Because Sheer Heart Attack is attached to Kira's left hand, the primary bomb can still be used when Sheer Heart Attack is active. Bites the Dust takes on the same appearance as Killer Queen, albeit smaller. Powers Killer Queen may charge any object, inanimate or not, as a bomb simply by touching it. Sheer Heart Attack is completely autonomous and has a great range, so Kira can safely engage Sheer Heart Attack and move a great distance away while it carries out its duties. It seeks out whatever the warmest object in the vicinity is, even changing targets the second a warmer object appears; upon reaching its target, it automatically induces an explosion with power and blast size equivalent to the heat of the target.37 If Sheer Heart Attack's explosion was set off by a non-human source, it will continue to seek out targets until it explodes from a human. Like Killer Queen's first bomb, Sheer Heart Attack's explosions remove all physical evidence of the target. Bites the Dust appears as a miniaturized form of Killer Queen that hides inside whoever it is planted in; it acts independently of Kira's will, manifesting only when the bomb is triggered. When planted in Hayato, it activates when Kira's identity is revealed audibly or through writing,48 as well as when other Stand users see the miniature Killer Queen.49 When this happens, a miniature Killer Queen enters the eye of the person and causes an explosion, killing them.50 The bomb can detonate multiple people simultaneously.51 Notes * This Stand's abilities appear to draw inspiration from lyrics to the song Killer Queen – "She's a killer queen / Gunpowder, gelatine / Dynamite with a laser beam / Guaranteed to blow your mind / Anytime". Additionally, its appearance and eventual use of Stray Cat may be another lyrical reference, specifically. – "Playful as a pussy cat". * Araki includes Killer Queen's whole design among his favorite things to draw. ** From the Stands up to Part 5, he considers Killer Queen his 2nd favorite in terms of design, below Gold Experience and above Echoes. The stand was designed to incorporate both the darkness surrounding Kira and the sort of eeriness a cat possesses. * According to Araki, the sword on Sheer Heart Attack's skull is representative of an assassin. * Araki states that when creating Killer Queen Bites the Dust he didn't want it to become an "ultimate Stand" of sorts that could do anything. So to give it a limitation, he had Bites the Dust be a separate ability that was difficult for Kira to abuse. * In All Star Battle, Killer Queen's Bites the Dust ability will reverse many effects. As examples; Pucci's Made in Heaven may be reverted back to Whitesnake, also reverting the timer back to its proper speed, the stage background to normal, and clearing any words already said to Green Baby; Kars' Ultimate form and Giorno's Gold Experience Requiem will revert to their previous forms; Johnny's Tusk will revert back to ACT1 if it's transformed into ACTs 2, 3, or 4; and if Jonathan Joestar or Funny Valentine disable their HH gauges from using their special healing or comeback moves successfully, Bites the Dust will restore their HH gauges. Category:Stands Category:Villain Stands Category:Part 4 Category:Part 4 Diamond is Unbreakable